1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery refers to a chargeable and/or dischargeable battery, and may be widely used in small mobile devices (for example, smart phones, ultra slim notebook computers, portable information terminals, camcorders, video cameras, and digital cameras) and medium or large sized electronic devices (for example, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), and energy storage systems (ESSs)).
A small mobile device may include a small number of battery cells. On the other hand, a medium or large sized electronic device may require high power and high capacity. Thus, a medium or large sized electronic device may use a battery pack in which a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected to each other.